the shape of kisses
by shirocchin
Summary: Hanya Shouto yang mampu membuat Izuku merasa hangat, panas, dan nyaris terbakar karena sebuah ciuman. [tododeku] BL. For event : OFA-TODODEKU. Join the event if u love TodoDeku.


**The shape of kisses (c) chesirre**

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Pairing : Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku/TodoDeku**

 **Warnings : Gay, kecup-kecup mechum, maaf kalau rada OOC sebisa mungkin sudah saya hindari biar tododeku tetap in character meski homo. Tidak ada amanat dalam kisah cabul ini wkwkkw just for fun.**

* * *

 **[first kiss]**

"Bahkan hero paling kuat di kelas seperti Todoroki- _kun_ bisa kehujanan juga ya."

Midoriya Izuku terengah-engah dengan kondisi sekujur tubuh basah kuyup, pun pemuda pemilik rambut dwi warna di sebelahnya. Lewat ekor matanya, Shouto melirik ke arah pemuda yang lebih kecil. Kedua belah pipi putih Izuku basah kemerah-merahan, mungkin karena efek mereka berlari tergesa menerobos titik-titik air yang semakin lama semakin deras. Izuku terbatuk kecil ketika mendapati Shouto memandang ke arahnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Shouto saat melihat Izuku saling menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"E-eh—t-tidak! Maksudku, yah sedikit. Angin juga bertiup cukup kencang. Aku sungguh ceroboh meninggalkan payung di rumah." Izuku tertawa kecil.

"Mendekatlah ke mari biar kuhangatkan," Shouto mengulurkannya salah satu tangannya.

"D-d-d-dihangatkan?" Kosakata 'menghangatkan' dalam otak Shouto dan Izuku sepertinya berbeda karena pemuda pewaris _one for all_ tersebut malah berteriak terkejut.

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu? Kau pikir hanya Bakugou yang bisa melakukannya? Jangan lupakan siapa yang telah membangkitkan api di sisi kiri tubuhku, Midoriya."

"O-oh." Izuku mendadak ingin berkata kasar karena telah berpikir keruh. Ia tak bicara apa-apa lagi ketika sepasang tubuh basah semakin mendekat, nyaris menempel tanpa menyisakan jarak. Izuku bisa melihat bagaimana Shouto menyibakkan poninya yang basah ke belakang, tetesan air hujan turun membasahi leher dan jakun milik pemuda pemilik _quirk_ ganda. Apakah ini yang dinamakan pemandangan yang mampu melemahkan iman para gadis? Izuku tak menutup telinga, terkadang tak sengaja ia menguping pembicaraan gadis-gadis di kelas tentang betapa tampannya Todoroki Shouto.

"Kemarikan tanganmu,"perintah Shouto saat memandang Izuku yang terbengong.

Ketika tangan yang lebih besar dan lebar menangkup tangan yang lebih kecil, sensasi hangat menyebar hingga ke titik-titik yang terasa beku dan kaku. Izuku menundukkan wajahnya. Barangkali, Shouto terlalu berlebihan menggunakan _quirk_ api, karena Izuku bisa merasakan rasa hangat mengalir ke kedua belah pipi menciptakan semburat kemerahan senada warna langit senja. Shouto mampu membuatnya merasa hangat, panas, dan nyaris terbakar.

"Kau menyukainya? Katakan jika terlalu panas." Entah karena terbawa suasana atau angin yang bertiup semakin kencang, Shouto mengeratkan rengkuhan.

Izuku nyaris mati berdiri ketika suara berat milik pemuda yang tengah menghangatkannya sangat dekat di telinga. Napas Shouto terasa hangat menggelitik daun telinga.

"Midoriya,aku—"

Izuku menoleh.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan tanpa sengaja. Deru hujan semakin menjadi, dua pasang bola mata berbeda warna melebar. Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya bukanlah saling melepaskan diri. Shouto menekan tengkuk pemuda yang lebih pendek, menariknya tenggelam dalam sensasi lembut dan basah. Ciuman pertama mereka hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Keduanya memisahkan diri. Tetesan air hujan dan saliva bercampur menjadi satu, menetes hingga ke dagu. Tidak ada yang berkata-kata, hanya suara desah napas tak beraturan berpadu dengan rintik hujan. Shouto menyibakkan helain hijau yang menutupi kening Izuku, menariknya dalam satu gerakan hanya untuk membuat pemuda di depannya tenggelam sekali lagi. Lupakan soal _quirk_ api, berciuman sepertinya lebih manjur mengusir rasa dingin.

* * *

.

* * *

 **[morning kiss]**

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain memandang wajah pasangan yang tengah terlelap di pagi hari. Shouto tersenyum tipis kala wajah damai Izuku begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Shouto bangun lebih awal. Bukan untuk mandi atau menyiapkan sarapan, ia hanya ingin berlama-lama memandang wajah terlelap Izuku yang terkena paparan sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos lewat celah-celah jendela dengan korden putih berkibar.

Dengan ujung jemarinya, Shouto menelusuri wajah polos kekasihnya. Lembut. Terkadang Shouto menyamakannya seperti pipi bakpao, putih dan kenyal. Terkadang seperti gula-gula kapas di festival musim panas, terlalu lembut dan manis hingga membuat Shouto ingin menjiatinya sampai habis.

"Ngg-? Sudah pagi ya, Shouto- _kun_?" Izuku membuka matanya, dan pemandangan pertama yang ia saksikan adalah wajah kekasihnya yang begitu dekat.

"Selamat pagi, Izuku." Shouto merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit, memberi sebuah kecupan selamat pagi di dahi.

Izuku mengangguk dengan seulas senyum menghiasi pipi. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Izuku hanya bisa berharap Shouto tidak berlama-lama mencium keningnya kalau tidak mereka bisa terlambat ke sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Shouto- _kun_." Sebuah kecupan balasan di pipi Shouto membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersenyum. Wajah keduanya menghangat.

* * *

.

* * *

 **[healing kiss]**

"Luka apa ini? Kau berlatih terlalu keras hingga melukai jari-jarimu? Berapa kali kubilang jangan berlebihan dan membuatmu tubuhmu menderita."

Izuku memandang ke arah lain. Kekasihnya menjelma menjadi manusia paling cerewet jika sudah mengungkit-ungkit soal luka. Izuku tahu, Shouto yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Sudah menjadi rahasia bersama satu kelas jika Todoroki Shouto yang dulu adalah sosok dingin dengan tatapan kejam yang mampu membuat lawan bicaranya ketakutan dan merinding. Meski tidak meledak-ledak seperti Katsuki Bakugou, Shouto menunjukkan sifat dinginnya lewat tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi. Setelah pertarungan mereka di festival olahraga, Shouto perlahan berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih hidup dan berbaur dengan yang lain. Ia jarang menunjukkan emosinya seperti dulu, tatapannya yang dulu gelap dan beku kini mencair dan lebih bersahabat.

"Maaf. Aku terbawa suasana saat latihan. Tapi tidak adil bukan jika hanya Shouto- _kun_ yang marah? Kau juga berlatih keras dengan Endeavor. Goresan di punggungmu tadi malam hasil perbuatannya kan? Masih terlihat baru dan kau juga menolak saat aku ingin melihatnya." Izuku berkata setengah kesal.

Mereka jarang bertengkar karena hal sepele. Shouto adalah pribadi yang akan mendengarkan kekasihnya. Izuku pun sebaliknya. Izuku mungkin tidak menyadari jika Shouto menjadi berkali lipat lebih khawatir ketika melihatnya terluka.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu khawatir. Kuantar kau ke ruangan Recovery Girl." Pandangan Shouto sedikit melunak. Izuku sepertinya masih sedikit kesal.

"Jangan merajuk, Izuku." Nada bicara Shouto menjadi lebih berat daripada biasanya, namun pemuda pemilik _quirk_ dua elemen tersebut tidak memaksanya. Ia perlahan berjongkok di depan kekasihnya, meraih tangan kanan Izuku yang dililit perban.

"M-mau apa?" Izuku sedikit berjengit kala mendapati sepasang iris tajam milik Shouto yang entah kenapa seperti berkata _jangan-menolak-dan-diam-saja_.

Sentuhan bibir Shouto di atas permukaan kulit yang tertutup perban membuat Izuku mengejang. Pemuda itu menelusuri setiap jengkal luka yang tak kasat mata.

"A-aah!" Izuku memekik tanpa sadar, detik berikutnya malu sendiri karena telah mengeluarkan suara aneh. Padahal ia tak bermaksud merasa nikmat atau apapun, hanya saja bibir Shouto menekan bagian nyeri terlalu keras.

"Jadi, bagian sini terasa sakit?" Shouto melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa memedulikan tubuh Izuku yang bergetar menahan sensasi ganjil.

Ciuman turun ke denyut nadi. Shouto menggigitnya pelan, menekan bibirnya lebih kuat, ingin merasakan denyut nadi yang berdetak melebihi normal.

Shouto mendongak ke atas, merasa takjub sekilas dengan perubahan warna kedua belah pipi kekasihnya.

"Sudah merasa baikan? Masih ada bagian yang nyeri atau sakit? Aku bisa menciumnya sekali lagi untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya." Shouto berujar dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

Izuku mau tak mau tergelak kecil."Mana bisa sembuh. Kau bukan Recovery Girl, Shouto- _kun_."

"Anggap saja aku Recovery Boy."

Izuku nyaris tersedak mendengar kalimat kekasihnya. Selera humor Shouto kadang memang polos dan absurd.

* * *

.

* * *

 **[french kiss]**

Izuku tak pernah menyangkal jika kekasihnya, Todoroki Shouto, adalah seorang pencium yang sangat handal. Istilah umumnya _good kisser_. Ia tak mampu menghitung sudah berapa kali pemuda itu melahap bibirnya di setiap kesempatan. Shouto tak pernah sekali pun melewatkan satu hari tanpa mencium Izuku. Dimulai dengan ciuman selamat pagi, ciuman selamat siang (yang harus mereka lakukan diam-diam di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi atau di atap sekolah ketika matahari persis di atas kepala), dan ciuman selamat malam menjelang tidur. Ciuman mereka terjadwal seperti menu makan, tiga kali dalam sehari. Jika Izuku berusaha menghindar, Shouto akan terus mengejar. Memojokkannya, memerangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil dalam kungkungan, membuat tubuhnya seperti benteng kokoh yang tak bisa digoyahkan.

"K-kita tak bisa—nghhh—melakukannya di sini." Izuku berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, berharap bibir Shouto mendarat di tempat tak seharusnya.

Bilik toilet laki-laki yang sempit membuat tubuh keduanya nyaris terjepit. Shouto mendudukkan Izuku di atas kloset sementara ia memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi. Kancing teratas Izuku terlepas dan berantakan tak karuan.

"Aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu tapi aku tak ingin orang lain mengganggu kegiatan kita. Jadi, keluarkan suaramu sedikit pelan. Biar aku saja yang mendengarnya."

Shouto menjilat leher yang terekspos, hanya sekedar menyapu permukaan kulit yang meremang tanpa sebuah gigitan.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, Izuku."

Izuku bisa mendengar napas Shouto yang tak beraturan, terasa panas nyaris membakar. Ketika bibir keduanya bertemu untuk kesekian kali, Izuku tak memberi perlawanan berarti. Sepasang kakinya kini melingkari pinggang Shouto. Benda lunak dan basah saling berkait di dalam rongga mulut, Shouto selalu berhasil membuat pasangannya lemas hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Ketika ujung lidah yang usil itu menyentuh titik-titik tertentu, Izuku menarik kuat helaian merah putih yang semakin berantkan. Kedua kakinya nyaris meleleh, seperti es krim lemon yang melumer di bawah terik panas matahari.

"Mmhh!"

Ciuman keduanya terlepas ketika kebutuhan oksigen telah di ambang batas. Dagu Izuku belepotan saliva, terasa basah dan licin ketika lidah Shouto menjilati bawah dagunya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Aku masih ingin melanjutkan, tapi sepertinya kita tak punya waktu lagi. Kelas akan dimulai lima menit lagi."

Shouto mengusap bibir Izuku dengan ujung jari. Kemudian dengan hati-hati ia mengancingkan seragam bagian atas, berikut dasi yang tadi sempat terlempar karena kegiatannya yang agak brutal.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu berlebihan, Izuku." Shouto berkata ketika mereka keluar dari bilik.

Izuku menggeleng."Tidak apa-apa. Aku maklum kok, hehe."

"Tunggu sebentar—kenapa kalian berdua keluar dari bilik yang sama?" Wajah bengong dan shock Kaminari Denki mendadak muncul di hadapan mereka. Sepasang headset terpasang menutupi kedua telinga.

Shouto berwajah datar. Izuku sudah panik dan bicaranya belepotan.

"Menurutmu apa yang biasanya dilakukan sepasang laki-laki saat di toilet, Kaminari?"

Meninggalkan Kaminari yang kejang-kejang(?) di tempat, Shouto menarik Izuku meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Telinganya tersumpal _headset_ , sepertinya dia tak mendengar desahanmu tadi. Syukurlah." Shouto berkata lega. Izuku sudah tak punya nyali lagi untuk menatap wajah Kaminari di kelas nanti.

.

End.

* * *

 **AN** : Gaes ayo ikutan event OFA-TODODEKU (One For All : TodoDeku Event Indo), event pairing Todoroki dan Midoriya pertama di indo loh :''D Silakan tulis fanfiksi dengan main pair TodoDeku, genre dan tema bebas bisa dipublish sebelum tanggal event atau selama event yaitu mulai 11 Oktober 2017-11 Januari 2018 lama banget kan? Kuyyy join Cek profil akun ffn saya untuk info lebih lanjut atau kalau ada yang mau tanya-tanya silakan lewat PM terbuka lebar. Thank you!


End file.
